


In Which Jared is devious and Jensen is suspicious

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: In Which series [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injuries from fighting, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Mention of blood, Mention of sex, Season/Series 04, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Jensen doesn’t get any texts for a while and gets worried.





	In Which Jared is devious and Jensen is suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> Despite appearances, this is still part of my 'texting' verse (a.k.a. "In Which").

Jensen was worried. Jared had been gone for two hours with the dogs and had not sent one text message. That was so far off the track for Jared that Jensen was actually thinking about calling a doctor. He had also picked up his phone several times, first to check it was charged, then to see if the ringer was on. A third time, he almost sent Jared a message himself but held off. Probably Harley and Sadie were just running him ragged and he didn’t have a free hand. 

As a dog owner now--well, part owner, Danneel had taken ‘custody’ of Icarus but he still got to see him and have him some weekends--he knew how busy a dog could keep you. And this was two. And one of them was Harley. 

Yes, that was it, Jensen reassured himself, settling back to finish his letter to his Mama and Papa. He was putting it in the envelope when he heard the door open and the dogs and their master coming in. 

“Hey Jensen!” Jared called out, shaking hair out of his eyes. He released the dogs from their leashes and they took off for their water bowls, Harley slobbering his all over. Shaking his head fondly Jared came across the room and straddled his boyfriend’s lap. With a quick kiss he quipped, “miss me?”

“Yeah,” Jensen replied, leaning in for another kiss. No way was he going to tell Jared that he had actually missed those stupid little texts. No way was he going to admit that he had been worried, thinking Jared had been hurt. No way. 

They kissed for a bit longer; it turned into sex right there in the chair, as usual.After they were done, Jared calmly got up, collected his clothes, including the sock that was on the lamp across the room, and headed off to take a shower before lunch. 

Jensen slowly got up and looked after him, wondering. 

The rest of their two days off was spent making love, eating, sleeping, watching TV and having fun. Not one text message from Jared came across to Jensen’s phone the whole time. Jensen should have been pleased but instead he found himself getting suspicious and slightly worried. After all, he had yelled to Jared to stop but he hadn’t really meant it. Shouldn’t Jared, who knew him better than anyone else, know that? 

By the time it was the last night Jensen was on edge. When Jared suggested they kick back, relax and go out for some beers he jumped at the chance. They went to their usual bar downtown, a place where they never seemed to be bothered for being ‘stars’. 

Jensen mellowed out after his fourth beer, Jared still nursing his second. They were chatting about something inconsequential when a big guy bumped into Jensen from behind. 

“Hey watch it!” the guy slurred, obviously drunk off his ass. 

“You ran into me, jerk,” Jensen felt compelled to point out. “You watch it.”

It degenerated, as these things do, and soon the big guy was throwing a punch. Jared had jumped up to try to make peace but he ducked underneath and got in a solid hit in the guy’s stomach. A short brawl, the guy’s friends joining in, followed. 

After being thrown out by the bartender, Jensen staggered to his truck, one hand pinching his nose to stop the blood. He could feel the bruise forming on his left arm and he had pain in his leg from the kick he had received. Luckily it could all be covered with make-up tomorrow. 

Jared, who had only one scrape on his cheek, intercepted him. “Oh no, Fight Club. No way are you driving!”

“I can drive.”

“Just get in and stop the bleeding, Jenny.”

Jensen sort of half fell in, Jared leaning over to buckle him in. He was half asleep when they got home, Jared partly carrying him up the stairs to their bedroom. As Jensen dropped to the bed, Jared began taking his clothes off. Jensen just had to ask. “Don’t you love me anymore, Jarebear?”

Jared snorted. “Would I be doing this if I didn’t love you, Smeckles?”

“But you haven’t sent me one of those stupid texts in two days!” Jensen tried to glare at his boyfriend but couldn’t figure out which one of the two he was seeing was his. 

Jared grinned. “I thought you hated them?”

“Nah. Like a lot of what you do I say I hate it but really I love it. Love you and your gigantic ass, Padawhatever.”

Jared thought he should be recording this. Blackmail material forever. “Maybe I stopped so that you would have to admit it.”

“Well I did so you better send me one.” Jensen abruptly sat up and slapped Jared’s chest. “Right now, fucker!”

“You couldn’t read it if I did,” Jared shook his head and pushed him back down. “Now go to sleep.”

“Mkay,” Jensen agreed sleepily. He buried himself down on his side of the bed. “Night Jared.”

“Night Jensen,” Jared whispered and then left the room. 

The next morning Jensen crawled out of bed--literally--took the warmest shower he could stand and brushed his teeth three times in a row. Even then he still felt like death warmed over. Jared was out with the dogs, he knew that. When he came back all he said was “how you feelin’?” to which Jensen grunted in reply. 

They headed for their ride, the drive fairly silent--no such thing as completely silent with Jared--until they were almost at the lot. Then Jensen’s phone beeped. 

_Still feeling bad?_

Jensen stared at it for a long time then a goofy grin crossed his face. He smirked as he typed and heard Jared’s phone beep. 

_Like a bitch. But it’s getting better._

_Do I get to do the I-told-you-so dance now?_

_Please don’t. You dance like a dork._

_But you love me._

_Yeah I do, Jared. Yeah I do._

_Good, cause when we get to set? You’re getting me breakfast, baby cakes!_

_JARED!_

 

End


End file.
